Tribulation
by PixyChick
Summary: A journey through the moments that shape a lifetime...final battle. R/R Please! This is my 2nd fic ever!


Tribulation

By PixyChick

"Hey Prongs! Wait up!" Sirius Black called to his best friend, otherwise known as James Potter, as he walked out of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, hand in hand with his girlfriend, Lily Baudelaire.

"Come on Padfoot!" James yelled back, "We have to get back to Hogwarts. We ARE graduating today, or has that fact managed to slip your tiny little mind?"

"Ha. Ha. You are quite the wit today James! Isn't he Lily?" Sirius said sarcastically as he caught up with his two friends.

Ignoring Sirius, James said to Lily, "I need to talk to you after graduation. Make sure you find me okay?"

"Okay…only good things I hope." She said smiling.

"Oh yes Lily! James only wants a quick—Ow! James what was that for!" Sirius cut in innocently, before being cut off by a sharp jab from James's elbow.

"Sirius." 

"Yes Lily?" 

"Shut up."

"I would now like to proclaim you fully trained Witches and Wizards. But before you go, I'd like to remind you to always keep the magic of your childhood in your heart. Keep it with you always, and never let it die." With these words, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore commenced the graduation ceremony.

James and Sirius joined in a big group hug with their two other best friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were still celebrating when Lily came up and tugged on James's elbow, "You wanted to talk to me?"

The late afternoon sun glinted off Lily's hair as they walked to the Hogwarts Lake. Stopping in front of the old Oak tree that rested on the shore, James knelt on one knee. "Lily, will you marry me?"

Gasping in surprise, Lily clapped a hand to her mouth. With tears streaming down her face, she whispered, "Yes!"

Lifting her up in his arms, he spun her round and round, kissing her, and crying himself. "Lily, I love you more than life itself, I'm not complete without you. I swear, that I will be with you always and forever, 'cause there's no me without you!"

"Promise?" Lily asked, smiling.

"Promise!"

"I'm NOT going to faint. I'm NOT going to faint. Please, Padfoot, don't let me faint!" James croaked nervously.

"You're not gonna faint. You're just nervous, that's all. You won't faint until Lily has a baby. That's when people faint."

"Oh My God. Children. I'm going to be a father."

"No not yet!" Sirius said laughing, "Unless, you've gotten a bit of a head start on these things…"

"You'll always find time for a dirty joke, won't you Sirius?"

"Ah. You know me too well."

James looked nervously out at the crowd that had gathered in the glen. He saw Remus and Peter sitting together and smiling at him, Lily's mother wiping away tears, and her sister Petunia sitting very stiffly next to her husband Vernon.

Then, there she was at the end of the aisle. His breath caught in this throat as he watched her approach. The long, form-fitting white gown that looked like an airy white cloud, the sunlight glinting off her beautiful red-gold hair that was partially twisted up and held with two white lilies, her vivid emerald green eyes sparkling in the sun. To him, she had never looked more beautiful.

Lily and James had both been very close to their former headmaster, and asked him to perform the ceremony. When she reached the altar, Albus Dumbledore's soothing voice rolled over the entire glen, "Dear friends, we are gathered here today to join two of the most wonderful people, in the most perfect of bonds—marriage. 

James thought back to the first time he'd seen Lily. He'd known right then that she was the One. The one he was meant to be with. The one who he'd love with all his heart.

Sirius noticed James drifting off, just as Dumbledore began Lily's vows. _Just like Prongs to daydream during his own wedding he thought._

Clearing his throat loudly, he snapped James back to the present just as Dumbledore asked him, "And you, James, do you take Lily to be your wife, in all life brings, 'til death parts you?"

He looked at Lily's radiant face, "I do."

He felt like he was in a dream world. Life was too perfect.

"You may kiss the bride."

"Lily darling!" James called as he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter returned to the Potter's home after a long day. "I'm home! I brought Sirius, Remus, and Peter for dinner too. I hope that's all right…"

He trailed off as Lily entered the room, smiling widely. "James," she began, "I have really good news! We're going to have a baby!"

He stared at her for a moment, then enveloped her in a giant hug, spinning her like he did after their engagement. "Oh Lily!" He exclaimed, "When did you find out? When's it due? This is so amazing!"

Lily laughed. "I found out today, and it's due in July."

"Did you hear that guys? I'm gonna be a father!"

Sirius gave Lily a warm hug, "Congratulations!" he cried, as James and Remus hopped around the room in some sort of extremely odd 'happy dance', while Peter laughed.

Not one of the happy quintet noticed the bright flash of light outside the cottage windows, or the face that peered in, blinking away tears.

"Welcome Home!" Sirius, Remus, and Peter cried as James and Lily brought home little Harry for the first time.

"Harry, meet your uncles Sirius, Remus, and Peter!" James cooed to the little bundle in his arms.

"Can I hold him?" They all asked at once.

"Sure! Would you mind watching him for a moment, I have to talk to James?" Lily replied laughing.

The three took turns holding the baby as Lily and James went out into the hall.

"Did you ask Sirius yet?" Lily questioned.

"No, I haven't gotten a chance yet. But I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Yes. I know you're right…"

She trailed off as cries erupted from the living room. Lily and James rushed in to see Harry crying in Peter's arms, Peter looking rather shocked, and Sirius and Remus doubled over in laughter.

"Good job Wormtail!" Sirius chided, "Break the baby!"

"I-I wasn't, I didn't, I mean, I didn't mean to!" he stammered.

"Oh he's just hungry!" Lily said laughing as she took Harry to the nursery to be fed.

James chucked as he said, "Sirius, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Sirius followed James out into the hall. "What's up Prongs?"

"Well, Lily and I have been talking, and we wanted to know if you'd be interested in being Harry's godfather?" James asked.

"You know I'd be delighted." Replied Sirius.

James smiled. "It's a relief to know that you'll be there to take care of him in case anything should happen to us."

"Voldemort?" Sirius questioned grimly.

"Yeah. Dumbledore informed me that he's rapidly gaining power—and he could possibly be after me and Lily."

"I won't let that happen."

"I know you won't Sirius. I highly doubt anything will happen. Now, let's go see my son again!"

_I sure hope you're right James, Sirius thought as they re-entered the room, __I sure hope you're right._

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Harry-y-y-y, Happy Birthday to you!" 

Everyone cheered as Lily said, "Now blow out the candles Harry love!"

Harry cooed as he stuck his foot in the cake and smiled. James blew out the candles for his son as everyone laughed.

"Who wants cake?" Lily called out above the random chatter.

James took a headcount, "16, dear." 

"Here you go Albus, Minerva, Hagrid."

"Hey Prongs! I wanna open presents!" Sirius called.

"Hold on Padfoot!"

Albus Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes Mr. Black. Patience is a virtue."

Sirius smiled, "Too bad I have not yet mastered that virtue, Headmaster."

"All right Sirius, we can open Harry's presents now." James said.

Sirius bounded towards the living room, "Come on!" he called.

Lily snickered, "Honestly Sirius! I love you like a brother, but you act like a child sometimes!"

"And what's wrong with that?" He questioned, poking his head back into the kitchen, smiling devilishly.

"And this one's from Sirius and Remus." Lily read aloud, "Oh dear, I'm afraid to look."

"Nothing to worry about Lily." Remus said brightly.

Lily pulled off the box top to reveal hundreds of Filibuster Fireworks, Dungbombs, biting teacups, and various other tricks from Zonko's.

James laughed. "Do you think you got enough?"

"Well, we WANTED to get the Marauder's Map back from Filch, but we couldn't, so this will have to do." Sirius said teasingly.

They finished opening the rest of Harry's gifts, which included a broomstick from Dumbledore, a book of wizard rhymes from McGonagall, and a stuffed hippogriff from Hagrid.

The party guests were relaxing, just chatting to each other about random things, when Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood up.

"We have one last gift for little Harry." Remus announced.

Sirius took out a folded piece of parchment and began to read, "_We, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, (also known as Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail) solemnly swear to protect Harry James Potter in anyway we can, as long as we live. We want him to know that we three will always look out for him, teach him things, and keep him safe as best we know how. We swear this in blood. Signed: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."_

There was a bit of silence after they had finished. Lily slowly stood up, tears in her eyes, "My dear friends, I'd like to thank you for that sentiment. It means more than you could ever know."

"Aw, it was nothing." Sirius remarked, obviously embarrassed.

The sentimental feeling was broken by a sudden eruption of laughter from the far corner of the room.

"What's that?" Lily cried.

"James, is it Him?" Sirius sounded fierce.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Albus Dumbledore began to laugh.

Dumbledore calmly walked over to the corner where the laughter originated from.

"Do you choose to reveal yourself, or shall I do it for you?" He said warmly.

"How did you know it was me Professor?" the "person" said.

"Well, who else would it be?" The wizard replied calmly.

"Will SOMEONE tell me what's going on here?" James yelled.

"Sure I will," Harry Potter said as he pulled off the hood of his invisibility cloak. "Hi!"

"W-who are you?" Lily asked cautiously. "James? You look like James."

"No I'm not James. It's me. Harry."

Everyone looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"Harry?" James croaked. "How could it be you?"

"I've come from the future to warn you."

"Why were you laughing when we read our pledge?" Sirius asked.

"It's just the irony of it Sirius." Harry said, "That the person who would pledge to protect me, would ruin my life."

"What do you mean dear?" Lily asked softly.

"This will be hard for you to hear, but in a week or so, Voldemort will come to this house, and kill you both. I will survive, after you die for me, mum. I will be sent to live with the Dursleys, who will treat me terribly. Then, the next day, Sirius will be sent to Azkaban for the apparent murder of 12 muggles in broad daylight, and for blowing up Peter Pettigrew." Harry said quietly.

Everyone looked at Sirius questionably. Peter looked like he was going to faint.

"How can this be true?" Sirius squeaked out.

"That's just the thing. It's not. My parents were sold out by the same person that would fake his own death, and leave you to die in Azkaban."

"You mean?" James said weakly.

"Yes. Peter Pettigrew." Harry said sternly, "He's been passing information to the Dark Lord for over a year now. He's the traitor, not Sirius."

"Peter, is this true?" Lily questioned in a hurt voice.

"Uh..um…" Peter's eyes were darting nervously around the room. Everyone was staring at him furiously.

"It all makes perfect sense." James began quietly, "He always hung around with bigger, powerful friends. We knew there was a spy somewhere near us. I just never believed it could be you Peter."

"Yes, no one would, would they? That's why he was the perfect instrument to orchestrate my plan." A cold, cruel voice cut in.

"Voldemort…" Harry whispered.

"I can honestly say I didn't expect to see you here, not as an infant." You-Know-Who laughed an evil, cruel laugh.

"You leave him out of this." James jumped in.

"Aww… The mighty James Potter protecting his future son. You heard the boy, you die."

"Not this time Riddle." Harry said bravely, "I've fought you time and again at Hogwarts, you're a mess. You're reduced to vapor. I could defeat you as a 10 year old, and I'll sure as hell defeat you as a 17 year old! Transformus Permanentus!"

A burst of green light flew out of the end of Harry's wand and struck Voldemort head on. The Dark Lord began to shrink, and shrink until all that remained was a tiny slug.

"Potter!!!!" a tiny voice called.

The entire Potter family laughed as Little Baby Harry crawled over, picked up "Voldemort", and squished him beneath a pudgy fist.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "I guess that's the end of that!"

"Harry?" Lily asked, "I'd like to thank you for saving us like that."

Harry laughed. "You did the same for me. Now I hope all our lives will be as perfect as they were supposed to be."

"A wise sentiment, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore smiled.

"Headmaster, can you make sure that this _rat goes to Azkaban?"_

Harry sneered, pointing at Peter.

"Certainly. I believe he has committed acts of treason, and that should be reason enough to put him away for life!"

"Oh Please! Have mercy! He is strong, and I am weak!" Peter cried.

"Not strong enough Peter." Remus said coldly, "I can't believe you'd turn on us so quickly."

Ropes shot out of the end of Sirius's wand, binding Peter to a chair. 

"Well, Mum, Dad, I guess I'd better be going. I love you. And, well, I guess I'll see you when I return to the future!" Harry said almost sadly.

"I love you my child, I'll never forget how handsome you are at this moment, until I see you again just like this." Lily replied, tearfully.

"Thank you Harry. I'll never forget this." James said.

Harry picked up his child-self and traced the identical lightening-bolt scar on his head. "Hmm…I would think that would disappear."

"I think it's a reminder, you'll keep always. To remind you of what once was, and how life can change." Albus said quietly.

Harry smiled at the old man. "I think you're right."

The Potter family, future and past, joined in a big group hug. "I love you…" Harry said as he turned the time-turner and returned to the future.

****************************************************

"Come on sleepyhead!" Lisa Potter cried as she jumped on her older brother's bed to wake him up, "We have to go to Hogwarts today! Remember? It's my first year?"

"Huh?" Harry said sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. _What a weird dream he thought as his parents joined Lisa on Harry's bed, smiling._

"Did you sleep well, son?" James asked.

"I had the weirdest dream." 

"Are you sure it was a dream?" Lily laughed.

"Hey! What are you talking about? Just 'cause he's a big 'hero' and all doesn't mean you have to leave ME out of things, does it?" Lisa said huffily, crossing her arms.

James laughed and tousled her hair, "I'll tell you later Sweetie."

"What are you all doin' in here?" Sirius called from the doorway.

"Uncle Sirius! Uncle Remus!" Lisa cried and ran to hug them.

"Harry, that girlfriend of yours, Hermione? Is waiting downstairs for you. Better get moving!" Remus teased.

Harry smiled and touched the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. _Maybe it wasn't a dream…_

**THE END!!!!!**

** **

**Author's note: This is my second fanfic EVER, so PLEASE review ****looks at you with sad puppy dog eyes I'll love ya forever! J I hope everyone liked it, and I know it was awfully easy for Harry to defeat Voldemort, but I hate writing long fight scenes. J I want to write more, so look for my stories!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Voldemort, Argus Filch, Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley,Diagon Alley, Zonko's, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, the entire contents of Sirius and Remus's present, the Marauder's Map, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all belong to the fabulous mind of J.K. Rowling. Lisa Potter, I guess Lily's mother, and a few of the characters personalities belong to me J Lily's maiden name, Baudelaire, belongs to Lemony Snicket, and his book series, "A Series of Unfortunate Events", starring the Baudelaire Orphans. (they are very good, if you're looking for a good read!)**

Please don't sue me, I have no money. All you would get is approximately 3 dollars, possibly some change and a bouncy ball J


End file.
